


Silly Thoughts Of Draco Malfoy

by WitchHazelMae



Series: Silliness [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beginnings of Draco/Harry, Drabble, Knowing Blaise, M/M, Silly Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchHazelMae/pseuds/WitchHazelMae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of the thrilling Saga. </p>
<p>Draco thinks about Harry's offer. And things get a bit silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Thoughts Of Draco Malfoy

Potter was acting weird, well, weirder than usual. Draco had no idea what had possessed him to think that he, Draco Malfoy master of all things, would like to accompany him to Fiji.

_Fiji,_ Draco scoffed. If he had said Paris or Rome or even Morocco Draco might have considered it. But Fiji? What was Fiji except a hut on an island?

Egh, he’d have sand everywhere. And if he couldn’t bring his new Gladrags robes what was the point?

Why did Potter want him to go to Fiji anyways? He chanced a glance over at the Gryffindor to see Potter chatting and laughing with his dorm mates and the Weasel. He watched as Potter got so engrossed with what they were talking about that he missed his mouth when he went to take a drink from his goblet.

_Ha, serves you right for asking me to go to some third world county._ Draco thought before waving them off and thinking about more important things.

Which was quickly interrupted as Blaise sat down next to him with the grace of a troll.

“How is it that with all of your fine breeding you have the grace of a Weasley?”

Blaise just smirked at began to pile food on his plate.

“Heard what Potter asked you today.” He said instead in answering the question.

Draco rolled his eyes, “oh yes, his most exaggerate and elaborate proposal.”

“To which you said yes of course.”

“Why on earth would I want to do a thing like that?!” Draco asked scandalized.

“Have you seen Potter?”

“Of course I have! All scrawny and messy. He’s not my type. Besides, what on earth would we do in Fiji, of all places. There are no shops and no society to speak of.”

“My guess would be that you’d eat fruit of each others bodies and shag long into the night.” Blaise said with a dismissive shrug.

Draco choked on his pumpkin juice. “Oh…I hadn’t thought of that.”

Blaise was the one to roll his eyes this time.

~~~

“So Potter, when were you thinking of going to Fiji?”


End file.
